Roberto Miura
Roberto Miura (ロベルト 三浦 Roberuto Miura) is a character in the games Rival Schools: United By Fate and Project Justice. Biography Roberto, the "Genius (Goal) Keeper" Roberto is a member of Gorin High's soccer team. Though he is quarter-Brazilian, his nationality is Japanese. As part Brazilian, he possesses a cool and shy side. Most of the time, he's a quiet loner. Nonetheless, he will not abandon anyone who is in need of help. Outside the soccer field, he's a cool guy, but becomes hot-blooded when inside it. He gives it his all whenever he makes the team's make-or-break shot. Story ''Rival Schools: United By Fate Upon learning that the highest-ranking member of every sports team in Gorin High was attacked and that two students from different teams-- Shoma and Natsu--started conducting an investigation, he joined the two in the quest. Throughout the story, he serves as a moderator between Natsu and Shoma whenever the two argue. He breaks his arm towards the end of the mission, worrying him because he will not be able to play his preferred position in the soccer team, as goalkeeper. A scout, however, offered him a chance to play as a forward. Project Justice Roberto is once again caught in the middle of Natsu and Shoma's argument. This time, it was whether or not they should investigate who attacked Momo. Shoma eventually splits from the team and decides to go with Momo, unaware that he was being used to create further chaos that Kurow started. Roberto, along with Natsu, eventually meet up with Nagare and continue with the investigation. Shoma eventually returns to the team, and Momo defects as well after Kurow suffers a bloody defeat to Hyo. The quintet then defeat the possessed Hyo and escape the burning Justice High building. After the incident, he, along with Nagare, comments on the newly-formed love triangle between Natsu, Shoma, and Momo. Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy 'Special Attacks' *'Long Shoot''' (ロングシュート) - Roberto kicks a soccer ball. This has two versions, which are dependent on the kick button pressed for this attack's button combination: Version One The ball follows a mid-ranged trajectory, landing halfway across the field. Version Two The ball goes at an upward angle of approximately 20 to 30 degrees, giving it infinite range. Done from afar, this makes a good anti-air attack. *'Shining Save' (シャイニングセーブ) - This is Roberto's most popular move among Rival Schools players. On the ground, this knocks down standing opponents. This becomes more deadly in the air, wherein he catches the opponent, slams the latter headfirst into the ground, and finally kicks them some distance away. If done in the air, however, there is a chance that this attack may entirely miss, making him vulnerable upon landing to the ground. *'Perfect Catch' (パーフェクトキャッチ) - With hands extended forward in a Hadouken-like manner, Roberto generates a glowing vacuum that can cancel out most projectile attacks as well as their Burning Vigor Attack versions. It can't, however, cancel out Kyosuke's Diffusion Cross Cutter at close range. *'Overhead Kick' (オーバーヘッドキック) - Roberto jumps and does a somersaulting kick. This is best used as an anti-air attack. Its Hard Kick version, if blocked, will have Roberto landing behind the opponent. *'Bicycle Kick' (バイシクルキック) - This is the aerial version of the Overhead Kick. This is also a good Air Combo finisher, although most players would go for the Shining Save, which is more powerful. This attack may hit once or twice, depending on the kick button pressed for this attack's button combination. Although less powerful than the Shining Save, this attack has higher chances of hitting the opponent. *'Sliding Kick' (スライディングキック) - Roberto does a sidestep, then does a sliding kick that must be blocked low. *'Feint' (フェイント) - Roberto uses his agility to move around the opponent. He cannot attack throughout the entire sequence, but the opponent will have difficulty scoring a hit. This can only be foiled by a sweeping kick, or a support-type Team-Up technique (e.g. Tiffany's Love and Peace, or Hinata's Guts-a-Hundredfold). Players usually use this against human opponents to make the latter frustrated. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' *'Exploding Fury V-Goal' (Japanese: 爆裂Ｖゴール Bakuretsu V-Goal) - This is the powered version of the Long Shoot. Unlike the Long Shoot, however, it travels straight across the field. Furthermore, this is also usable in the air, wherein this attack has faster recovery than the ground version. *'Exploding Fury Lifting' (Japanese: 爆裂リフティング Bakuretsu Lifting) - Roberto does two knee strikes to the opponent before sending the latter skyward with a kick. He then follows suit and delivers a two-hit Bicycle Kick that briefly sets the opponent aflame. 'Team-Up Technique' *'Trap Double Shoot' (トラップＷシュート) - Roberto and the active character toss the opponent to each other before both of them deliver a mighty kick to the opponent's guts. 'Party-Up Technique' *Roberto does the Hot-Blooded Giant Wheel. Trivia * Aside from his parents, he has younger twin siblings, named Nelson and Elton. Both are in the third grade of elementary school. * He is able to quickly fire a gun. To this day, however, he has never fired a gun with real bullets. * With regard to academic performance, he excels in English and physical education, but fares poorly in Japanese and mathematics. * As with the Pacific High characters, his name is written in the Western format--first name, followed by the last name (Roberto Miura instead of the Oriental format Miura Roberto). * He is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa. * In the Totally Spies! cartoon series, the villain Captain Hayes uses Roberto's soccer fighting style against the spies after stealing one of the celebrities' attributes from his crazy machine. * Roberto's first name is named after Roberto Hongo from the classic anime series Captain Tsubasa and both characters are Brazilians with a Japanese Decent as well as players who play soccer. In his case, he is a goalkeeper who lets him play foward during his ending. Gallery Image:RobertoPt.png|Portrait Image:Roberto2.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Roberto Miura.gif|''Project Justice'' Image:Roberto4.png|Roberto Art References 'Game and Character Information' Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published 17 July 2002; last updated 13 March 2003. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published 5 November 2001; final update 7 December 2002. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed 14 March 2010. NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created 20 August 2007; last updated 30 March 2010. Last accessed 1 April 2010. 'Translations' Kanji translations made possible through the Kanji Romaji Hiragana Convert website. Maruyama, Chiemi. English-Kanji-Japanese/Japanese-Kanji-English Dictionary. Pasig City, Philippines: Persian Gulf Publication, 2002. ISBN 978-971-8796-37. Nakao, Seigo. Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary. United States: Ballantine Books, 1995. ISBN 0-345-40548-X. Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes